Medium Magic
Medium Magic allows the spell caster to enhance the properties of a medium such as an item or weapon, or to channel their magic through this item so that they can increase their potential power. This allows the user to increase the cutting power of a sword, set it ablaze to cause additional damage, or even produce a wave of energy by performing a slashing motion with it. Armor Magic Fortify your armor with magic, making it powerful enough to withstand even the blows of a Samurai katana master person. You can potentially even change the form of your armor and give it different magical or physical properties, making it appear as though you "re-equipped" into different armor, even though you really didn't. Gun Magic Does this really even need a description? Snipe their brains out before they even have time to fight back. Key Magic Unlock some doors that you don't actually have the key for? Someone please help me with this description... Oh I know! Fight with Key-blades, defeating any beings that utilize dark magic with the purity of your keyblades. "Unlock" different magics within yourself temporarily by utilizing keys that have been imbued with the magic of other magicians. Works best with magic. Mask Magic Take on different magical powers by putting on different masks that have been imbued with the Maryoku of other magicians, giving you the ability to use a wide variety of magics while a fashionable accessory that hides your face. Work best with magic. Ring Magic By imbuing rings with the Maryoku of other magicians, gain the ability to use a wide variety of magics while wearing fashionable accessories that protect your fingers from being cut off. Work best with magic. Sword Magic Slice your enemies into soufflettes, and maybe even change the shape and physical/magical properties of your sword to make it look like you "re-equipped" your weapon, though you actually didn't. Ink Magic For the artists out there; make your art come to life! Give people tattoos that give them temporary curses/buffs, or paint on scrolls/objects to enchant them with certain properties. Maybe even heal people's wounds! Voodoo Magic By stealing some blood from your enemy (which is not an easy task, I might mention), gain the ability to imbue them with various negative effects that include burning sensations, unfortunate rashes, pain when urinating, etc. You can also make them move in certain ways that they don't want to, and maybe even make them say things they don't want to. Be warned, while using Voodoo magic you are very vulnerable to attack from others. While potentially deadly, it can only be used on one person at a time, and you must have them in your field of vision. Chain Magic Manipulate magically-fortified chains to subdue your enemies. These chains will absorb their Maryoku and greatly decrease their ability to cast magic upon contact. Tarot Card Magic Use a deck of cards imbued with magical properties to manipulate various magical forces. Comes in three entirely different forms: ~Precognitive Tarot Predict the future, even during battle. ~Stormy Weather Tarot Each card has a different effect on the weather and can mimic things like tornados, hurricanes, thunderstorms, hail, typhoons, and even rainbows. ~Energy Tarot Manipulate Maryoku to create barriers, beams, and other constructs made of pure energy. Category:Magic